


Soga

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amor obsesivo, Despedida, M/M, POV, Tristeza, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Ahora entiendo. Finalmente soy capaz de ver que pese a mis esfuerzos, nunca pude obligarte a amarme, Ui.(POV inspirado en el capitulo 146 de Tokyo Ghoul :Re)





	Soga

Si pudiera arrodillarme y arrastrarme hacia ti como un gusano despreciable, lo haría. Si pudiera quitarme los ojos con mis propios dedos y ofrecértelos en una bandeja de oro, lo haría. Si pudiera arrancarme del pecho el corazón y depositarlo entre tus pequeñas manos mientras aún estuviera palpitando, créeme, ángel mío, que sin dudar un segundo lo haría. Sí, todo eso y más haría por ti, para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, lo mucho que me duele no poder cumplir las promesas que te hice y que tanto te ilusionaron al punto de aceptar convertirte en mi marioneta, y no en una más del montón, sino en mi más estimada, más afelpada y recelada marioneta de ébano.  
¿Cómo puedo yo enmendar mis errores? ¿Cómo puedo yo cambiar la visión que tienes ahora de mí? ¿Cómo puedo yo, Nimura Furuta, obligarte a que me sigas amando a pesar de haberte fallado? Dímelo, mi bello Ui, dime cómo lograr que te desvivas por mí de la misma manera en la que yo me desvivo por ti.  
¿Siquiera comprendes que toda esta aberración que te rodea fue sólo por ti? Porque quería que me notaras, que dejaras de pensar en mí como un tonto e inútil Rango 1; anhelaba tus alabanzas más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Que tus ojos se fijaran en mí y tus mejillas se sonrojaran, eso deseaba con ferviente pasión. Todo, todo este infierno lo desaté solo para alcanzar el cielo de tu amor.  
Y tal fue el fuego de mi adoración por ti que mis esfuerzos se redujeron a cenizas, sucias y vanas.  
El desprecio de tu mirada me corroe la piel como un suave ácido caliente. La frialdad de tus palabras me astilla los huesos resquebrajándolos en mil pedazos. Tu indiferencia, más poderosa que nunca antes, evapora mi alma convirtiéndome en una podrida carcasa que ya no tiene razón de ser.  
Podría invertir el último de mis alientos es ordenarte que me ames, en forzarte a seguir siendo mi penoso cachorro necesitado de atención, en hacerte entender que no tienes otra elección más que continuar a mi lado hasta el fin de tus días. Podría hacerlo, sí, pero…  
-Ya no soy el Director en Jefe.-  
Y no parece importarte en lo más mínimo.  
Ya veo. Ahora entiendo lo equivocado que estaba. Porque todas esas alabanzas que esperé de ti, esas palabras de afecto, esas miradas cálidas que esperaba recibir de tu parte, todas le pertenecen a Arima. Y yo no soy Arima.  
Quisiera poder decirte cuán patético te ves revolviendo en la basura del ayer buscando un poco del cariño que yo estoy dispuesto a brindarte en su más elevada y pura expresión. Tu actitud me desespera. ¡Por dios, Koori, Arima está muerto, ya ámame! ¡No tienes otra opción! ¡Soy lo único que tienes, lo único que te queda! Podría ahorcarte aquí y ahora, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para más.  
Un último vistazo a tus preciosos ojos, ésos que me quitan el sueño por la noche, antes de darme la vuelta e irme con más pena que gloria, a sabiendas de que nunca tendrás el valor para pronunciar las únicas palabras que podrían frenarme de enrollar la soga alrededor de mi cuello.  
Dulce Ui, te dedicaré mis últimos pensamientos, mis últimas lágrimas, mis últimas respiraciones, jurándote volver a tu lado noche tras noche para llorar silenciosamente a tu lado hasta que la culpa por no haberme salvado te consuma completamente, empujándote a decorar tu frágil cuello con una bonita soga, como yo, uniéndoteme en el Otro Lado para, por fin, estar juntos eternamente.  
Pudiste haberme salvado, Ui, de verdad pudiste haberlo hecho. Pero decidiste entregar tu corazón a los muertos, y debes pagar el precio de tu estupidez.  
La cuerda aprieta cada vez más fuerte.  
¿Por qué estoy llorando?  
No puedo respirar.  
¿Por qué te amo tanto?  
Qué lugar tan solitario…  
¿Significo algo para ti, Koori?  
Tengo miedo, quisiera que me tomaras de la mano, pero…  
¿Por qué no pudiste amarme, Ui?


End file.
